The Perfect Song
by Edward Majere
Summary: Everyone has great expectations from the band ANBU, but what happens when the strongest bonds of friendship faces the threat of greed, lust and success? SasuNaru, maybe other pairings, Yaoi in later episodes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Why would anyone who owns Naruto write a fic about it? Just do another filler, no one would be surprised.

Hello! Welcome to my second fic!

I've taken a little break from my first one since I just can't move on with it for some reason... but I will revive it soon, sorry fans.

in the meanwhile, I would like to take on a different kind of project and write a love story.

SasuNaru and maybe other pairings. Rated M for language and later content. **Warning: Yaoi in later episodes. **

* * *

The music could be heard well even from a mile away, and still the crowd demanded that they played it louder, harder. Faint screams and cheers could be heard amidst the wailing of the guitars and hammering of the drums. The windows vibrated, dogs were barking (though nobody could really hear them), glasses and bottles were flying everywhere, the grip on them loosed by the ecstasy of the music.

And then everything was suddenly turned down. The bass silenced and the electric guitars gave only a low backup line, the drums stopped and the crowd stopped its screaming. The next door neighbors lowered the hands that covered their ears and listened curiously, there's no way that the battle of the bands was over so soon. Everybody waited to see what was going on at the Konoha club where 10 bands battled for a major record deal and sponsorship.

Then the screaming resumed, ten times stronger than before. The 2 electric guitars wailed, the bass exploded and the drums blasted everyone near the speakers.

Naruto took the stage, and the crowd went wild.

He was wearing an open orange vest that revealed his well formed abs and ripped chest, his boxers were quite visible above the line of his torn jeans that hung slightly above the knees. His blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail that reached to the half of his back but it stood up in sharp spikes on his head. He suddenly raised his tanned arms in a request for silence, which was answered immediately. The crowd stood in anticipation, half of them came to this show just to see the rumored band ANBU that has played only a few times before but already had an amazing reputation. If they were half as good as they were said to be then there was no doubt as to who was going to win this year.

Most of the girls at the crowd stared at the lead guitarist, Sasuke, who was now playing the same chord over and over again, waiting for Naruto to stop teasing the crowd and throwing him a bored look every now and then. He was wearing a simple black shirt and black jeans over a pair of combat boots. On his left hand was a black leather glove and on his right was some kind of white bandages.

On Naruto's other side was ANBU's rhythm guitar and second singer, Hinata. She was the one every guy in the room was staring at, and she was blushing almost feverishly because of this. The clothes were picked by the band's manager, Sakura, who said that you can't wear a puffy coat that revealed nothing of the girl's skin in a rock concert. So Hinata was wearing a white shirt that was torn above the chest and all across her stomach. On her right hand was some kind of a striped pink sock that opened at the fingers and was held by her thumb. She was also wearing a very tight pair of pants that accented every curve of her legs and especially her butt. Sakura called this "Skinny Jeans", Hinata didn't care for it at all. The only thing she had eyes for was not the one hundred or so guys that were staring at her, it was Naruto, whose head was now bowed as if in silent prayer, his hands still in the air but they were moving slowly towards the microphone now.

Hinata heard a yawn behind her and turned around, shocked, to see that the band's bass player, Shikamaru was almost falling asleep.

Shikamaru jerked his head, yawned again and smoothed the folds in his grey T shirt with black stripes all over it, Kicked his shoes back beneath his army pants and waved at Hinata not to worry. All the while he kept in synch with the almost unheard drums, his right hand kept working the bass while the left signaled Gaara to turn in up just a bit.

Gaara snorted from behind his drums, his right leg hitting the bass from beneath his long red cloak which he always wore. He held the sticks in gloved hands with metal spikes at the knuckles area. He threw his red hair out of his face but hit the bass just a bit stronger, he didn't like Shikamaru that much, but the man was a genius, and he cared for the band too much to argue with him in the middle of a gig.

* * *

Naruto's hands touched the microphone. That was the signal. Everyone stopped playing, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on the blonde. The crowd seemed to hold it's breath and even the dogs outside stopped barking. Every single person in the club was staring at the orange figure at the front of the stage. 

Naruto opened his eyes, those at the front line were startled from the amazing blue color of the man's eyes, his eyes were deeper than the ocean and hid more secrets than the sky, those who looked at him in the eyes could see nothing but those shining blue orbs for the next week.

"Fire

The fire in your eyes

It's burning me alive

And the fire in your heart

Will tear my soul apart"

The music steadily increased and then slowed down again when Naruto stopped singing, only to build up again when he resumed the song.

"Hear my voice

Listen to what I say

Come back to me

Let me take your fear away

Come back to me

So we can go…"

The music now exploded as they entered the chorus, the crowd went wild as Naruto leaned over the edge of the stage and screamed at them.

"Let me take you

To that perfect place

Let's go now

Where our love can be free

Where I can be me

Where you can be loved

Let's call that place home

We can live there forever

And then some more"

Naruto went over next to Sasuke and jumped up and down when his guitar wailed. Girls were screaming when Sasuke took a step forward and took control of the show with his solo. His hands moved across the instrument so fast that his fingers were barely visible, smoke came out of the speakers and yet the crowd just screamed more and more.

"Let me take you…"

The music slowed dramatically as the blonde stood next to Sasuke, it was just both of them now. Naruto was staring intently into Sasuke's eyes as he sang, black eyes met blue and Sasuke's guitar molded together with Naruto's words.

"Let me take you

To that perfect place

Let's go now

Where we can be free

Where you are with me

Let's call that place love

Let's call that place home

Let's go…

Now."

The last word echoed around the club together with the last chord. The crowd was silent for a moment, but just a moment.

The neighbors pulled the blanket over their head desperately, there was just no end to the screams.

* * *

"Well, it's too early for the official announcement, but I think it's pretty obvious who won." The blonde owner of the Konoha club entered the band's dressing room, her chest almost bursting out of her cleavage. 

"Thank you, Tsunade – san," Hinata said with a bow. Tsunade sighed, how a girl who rocked so hard could be so damn polite at the same time.

"Yeah, we kicked ass!" Naruto cried from the back of the room and punched the air, Tsunade sighed again, the boy had his legs all over her new couch. But she couldn't blame him, this club has been a second home to all of them since they were kids. And a real home for some, the manager glanced at the red head who was looking at music blogs to look for a review.

Tsunade really like these kids, they were excellent players and she was proud to say that she was very much responsible for it. She was the one who taught Sasuke how to play guitar and Shikamaru to… stop yawning during shows, though she was still working on that.

"Is it safe to leave yet?" Shikamaru's muffled voice came from the furthest couch where he was lying down, he probably woke up when the door opened.

"There are still a few fan girls who're waiting for you to come out, and they look like they mean business. So I would advise you to stay low for another hour or so." Tsunade grinned at them. Actually, every single person who was at the show was at the front (and back) door, waiting for the band to come out. And still more were coming, they would probably stay here all night.

Oh well, it's not the first time these guys stay the night here. Happy memories of endless nights of practicing came rushing to Tsunade, she didn't tell them, but they were the only ones whom she allowed to stay here for so long.

"We have a first review," Gaara's voice announced. Immediately everyone in the room rushed to his side to hear him read it aloud, even Shikamaru moved his head to the other side so he could hear better.

"This year's Fire Country's battle of the bands was without doubt one of the best ever." Gaara read "Most of this is thanks to the band ANBU, whose performance was much superior to every other band who participated. The singing, the music, everything was top class and it would be very surprising to see anyone else win. I'm also reminding everyone that this year's sponsors are none others than the huge record company "Akatsuki" who will reward the winners with a contract for an album, and probably a cash reward."

This was read from "Ino's musical insight" who was one of the most well known music reviewers in the country, and she rarely gave any good reviews.

The anxiety and stress loosened a great deal after that and the atmosphere was light and casual in the room. Tsunade left with tears of joy in her eyes and Naruto nodded his head at her.

"These kids grow up so fast" she sniffed and hurried to kick those crazy fans out of her club so that she could clean the mess they left.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: sorry this episode took me so long... but I was really busy with school stuff.

Anyway... I'll try to post episodes more often... but please don't abandon this story... I have great expectations from it.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes the girl was sleeping peacefully across his chest, her head rising with every breath he took.

She really was beautiful, her long, auburn hair that cascaded to the entire length of her back seemed to shine with its own light, her features were flawless, big brown eyes, full, luscious lips and the cutest little nose.

Still, Sasuke wasn't feeling any special feelings for her, she was just like all the other girls, just toys. He wondered how long he could keep this up… hooking up with a different girl every night, and still the void never closed. He seemed to be getting hollower with every night that was spent with random women.

She must have noticed that he woke up, because one big eye fluttered opened and stared at him, he saw himself reflected in those big, brown eyes. And what he saw disgusted him, even more because beneath it he could see that this girl actually loved him. And why, because he was handsome? Because he didn't ignore everything that she said at that dingy bar where he met her? Or was it because she too was looking for someone to fill the void in her soul, and thought he was the one.

"Is it morning yet?" she asked sheepishly.

"No," he said "still the middle of the night."

"Then we still have some time together?" she asked him and winked, and he saw something break inside her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that she would never hear from him again after tonight. Might as well make the most of this.

She kissed him, soft at first, and then the kiss grew more passionate and soon she was lying on top of him, her mouth ravaging the raven's.

Sasuke suddenly flipped her on her back and took control of the kiss, his tongue licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She obliged, and he slithered inside her mouth. His hot tongue started exploring her caverns, and wrestling with her own tongue. She groaned and sucked on his tongue, asking him not to leave, but he had other plans in mind. He, somewhat reluctantly, withdrew from her sweet lips and moved on to her long and elegant neck. Kissing and licking her softest areas, each kiss sending heat waves down her spine and shivers through her entire body.

He settled on the crook of her nape and sucked on it slightly, making her moan. He slid downwards to the crook of her neck and licked her collar bones, sending more shockwaves through her body. While he worked her neck, his right hand caressed her sides and then reached her left breast, he squeezed it gently, her back arched and he started applying pressure in circular motions while kissing her neck ever so gently, her lips barely touching her skin, soon she was panting.

His right hand continued massaging her left breast, and his mouth reached her right. He licked her nipple, wetting it just enough for her to shiver, then letting the air harden it before taking it into his mouth. She arched her back and breathed even heavier than before.

"Sasuke… you're driving me wild."

"Good." He said with an evil smile and continued what he was doing, soon she had to grab the pillow beneath her head, her body was out of control, and she was going insane.

His right hand left her breast and glided southward, following the curves of her stomach, his tongue was now playing with her nipple and he doubted she even felt his hand, until he reached her inner thigh.

His long, slender fingers, drew lines along her shapely leg, which was shaking now in accord with his movement.

"Sasuke… please…" she panted.

His mouth left her chest and glided downwards, kissing her stomach as he moved.

Her reached the area between her legs and slowly spread her legs, then he lowered his head and licked her labia, she held her breath and arched her back. He then moved on to licking her clitoris, first he toyed with it a little, flicking it up and down with his tongue, while his fingers entered and explored her inside.

"Sasuke… I'm going to cum soon…" she panted.

"I want you inside me." She said, and blushed.

She's so cute… Sasuke thought to himself when he slowly eased himself inside her.

"You're so tight…" he groaned, her heat surrounded him, the sensation never failed to take his breath away, no matter how many times he did it.

"You're so hard…" she mumbled and held her breath when he fully impaled her.

"I'm going to move now" he whispered in her ear, she nodded faintly.

He slowly moved his pelvis back, and then inside again. Increasing his pace every time, and she coordinated her hips to meet him every time he came down.

Soon the bed was shaking with the force of sasuke's impales and the girl was screaming for god, her mother, and especially the raven haired above her.

He raised her legs and held them with his shoulders to gain more access to her, and the mattress creaked with protest as he increased his pace even more.

The girl screamed something beneath him, but all he could hear was his own breathing. And the never stopping voice that reminded him just how much of a bastard he was, and he knew of only one way to shut that voice up.

He gave it all he got, she must have cum at least twice already, and she was going to cum yet again.

"Give it all to me!" she screamed when she felt him cum inside her, he came down one last time, with all the force he had. And for one blessed moment, everything was silent. He breathed in deeply, savoring the moment, he knew it couldn't last for much longer so he was doing the best he could to memorize every detail.

How the girl beneath him was shaking with the force of her own orgasm, the smell of sweat and her shampoo all over him, her skin, warm and moist to the touch.

The one thing he wouldn't remember is her name.

He could never remember their names.

* * *

"You're late." Gaara stated coldly when Sasuke came through the door of the main stage.

Their rehearsal started, technically, twenty minutes ago, but the only one missing was their lead guitar, who didn't answer his phone for some reason. That sort of thing wasn't very irregular these days.

"Don't interrogate me." Sasuke snapped when he climbed on the stage and strapped on his guitar, "let's just do this."

Naruto looked worried "if you're not feeling well we can call it a day right now…"

Sasuke didn't say anything but started playing the intro for their song "second road to the left"

Hinata shrugged and joined him.

Naruto exchanged looks with Shikamaru but didn't argue, they'll talk to Sasuke after practice.

"All the streets look the same…

In my eyes.

the day grows long

and still I'm looking for you

and singing a sad song"

Naruto noticed Sasuke was playing much more aggressive than usual, it was probably good for him. Ever since they were kids Sasuke always expressed himself through his music, and how would always feel much better after playing.

"Am I looking for you

or am I walking inside me

I know where you should be

Down the second road to the left

But there are no more roads left"

"All the streets go to the same place

to the place inside me

where you have never been

where you will never go

where nothing is seen

everything's hidden down below."

Now was sasuke's turn to enter with the standard solo, the well practiced riffs that they have played countless times before.

But Sasuke played something new, something he probably made up in the blink of an eye, or in the space between two chords.

Shikamaru and Hinata looked at each other but stayed on the same key they were supposed to. What Sasuke played sounded good, much better than what he was supposed to play. The music was angry and violent, and though the song wasn't, it fitted in rather nicely.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, he really needed to talk to Sasuke soon.

"Did I found you

or am I still looking for me

I am where I should be

Down the second road to the left

There are no more roads left."

* * *

"OK, I can accept the fact that you were late, or that you improvised a new solo, and even that you were a complete dick all day long." Naurto said when he entered sasuke's room. Though it wasn't really his room, it was actually the spare amplifiers room, but since they were hanging out at the club all the time, they sort of adopted their own rooms.

"But I just can't accept the fact that you didn't polish your guitar today."

Sasuke smiled, the damn blonde knew him too well.

"Well… if you must know… I haven't much of a mood today." He gritted his teeth, why couldn't he keep anything for naruto?

"And why is that?" the blue eyes settled themselves on a chair in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at those blue eyes, they had a color that never failed to take his breath away, it was a blue deeper than the ocean and brighter than the sky, he had thought that to himself ever since he had known the blonde. He always thought he could define the color, to put a name on it, but he still couldn't.

He swore to himself that one day he would figure out the secret of those eyes.

"Sasuke?" the blue eyes asked him and woke him up from his day dreaming.

"Er… yeah… it's nothing much, really, a bad sexual encounter yesterday."

Naruto took a mock shocked intake of air "what?! The great uchiha Sasuke couldn't stand up (he emphasized those last two words) to the challenge? Is there a female somewhere that has climbed the mighty mount Sasuke and won?!"

"Oh shut up." And he threw a cable at the blonde.

* * *

"Just remember… don't be n-n-nervous." Hinata stuttered outside of the Akatsuki building. The entire band stood there, staring at the huge glass and steel monster that blocked out the sun. A big red cloud on a black background was painted on the front.

"Shall we go inside then?" Gaara didn't wait for an answer and stepped inside, through the revolving door. Shikamaru stifled a yawn and followed the rest "why do I have a bad feeling about this…" he wondered, but shrugged it off.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Akatsuki." The secretary told them with a smile, she had a big blue flower in her black hair and she wore a black suit with red clouds all over. She looked at the five band members in front of her, trying to decide who they where, apparently.

First there was the tall, sleepy looking boy with a hair that looked like a pineapple who was wearing plain green army pants and a ripped brown jacket over a black shirt and… did he just yawn?

Beside him stood a threatening looking red head who wore a pair of worn gray jeans and a torn muscle shirt.

Behind both of them, looking like she was trying to hide, was a very pretty girl who wore a pink sweater with a big blue butterfly imprint on the front and black strings along the top.

Staring at an abstract drawing at the far side of the room was a guy with long, wild blonde hair who wore an orange overcoat and black jeans.

And leaning against the wall next to the elevators was a raven haired who looked just like…

"You must be ANBU," she said with a sweet smile.

"Yep," said the orange wearing one who just tore his eyes from the painting "we're here to meet with your casting manager… whatever his name is…"

"Yes… I'll let him know right away," she looked at Sasuke again "40th floor, the elevators are right next to uchiha-san over there."

"hey…" Shikamaru said… "Sasuke, have you ever been here before?"

"No," Sasuke leaned against the elevator buttons, eyes closed.

"Then how did she know your name?"

His eyes suddenly opened, and the elevator door opened with a small ring.

"Well… I guess we'll find out soon enough." Sasuke got out of the elevator first and the rest followed.

They walked across a long corridor lined with expensive looking vases and sculptures until they reached a set of big, double wooden doors. Sasuke opened them without knocking and entered the huge office.

And there, behind a desk standing right in front of a wall sized window overlooking the entire city sat a man in the same suit as the one the secretary was wearing, though it looked much more expensive. He looked exactly like…

"Sasuke." He smiled.

"Itachi."

* * *

A\N: OK, this is a SasuNaru story, just wait... have faith in me.

P.S: I'm looking for beta - readers, so if anyone's interest you're more than welcome to email me.

P.S 2: Please, please leave me your reviews, it's important for me to know what you think of the story.


End file.
